RusCan Shorts
by NuclearParadise
Summary: A collection of short stories involving everyone's favorite polar lovers! From drama, to romance, or even angst, these guys will always find a way to be together. Requests are open!
1. Chapter 1

_"I dread the sound of his key in the lock."_

He always did this, he always came home late. My eyes turned from the ceiling to the alarm clock at my bedside. I squinted in its harsh blue glow and sighed heavily.

There was a shuffling of heavy boots downstairs and the semi-gentle closing of the front door. His keys jangled as he set them down and his footsteps continued throughout the house. I waited in silence, my breathing lightening with worry. Several anxious minutes passed before I heard him clamoring up the stairs. He sounded lost, his footsteps stopping momentarily and then his heel dragging over the wooden flooring as he turned around. The door down the hall creaked open and I heard the faint note of a murmur.

I waited for a moment to see if he would find his way, but then I heard the stairs whine and I was on my feet in an instant.

This wasn't unusual of him, coming home at an ungodly hour, shambling around like a lost spirit and murmuring nonsense to himself. Ivan was known for having a drinking problem, and sometimes it worried me. Every time I heard his keys in the lock, I worried that the person opening it wouldn't be the same.

In all my years of knowing him, Ivan has never once hurt me. I don't expect him to ever lay a hand on me for that matter, he's too pure of heart to even attempt such a thing. But it is for others' and his own sake that I worry. Ivan doesn't always show the same caution as he would with me when confronted with others. Last year during the holidays my brother and Ivan had engaged in a heated argument that nearly became a fistfight. The two only left with a few scrapes and bruises, but I knew that Alfred had hurt him emotionally.

Although he could pummel a man with one draw of his fist, Ivan is rather fragile when it comes to his feelings, even more so when he drinks.

"Ivan?" I whispered, stepping out of our room to confront him.

He was two steps down, when his shoulders tensed. His neck straightened up and he glanced over his shoulder. I frowned and kept one hand on the door. "Come to bed, please."

His eyes were glazed like a doe's as he stared at me, his expression dumb. It seemed to take him a moment before his mind registered my request. Ivan glanced back down the stairs and back to me. His voice was gruff as he responded, "I... I'm hungry..."

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Well it's late, but I suppose I can whip something up."

He stood firmly in place and waited for me to accompany him. I placed a guiding hand on has back and we both glided down the stairs together. It was no surprise that I could smell alcohol on his breath, but I payed no mind.

When we reached the dining room, I carefully pulled a chair out for him and gestured for him to sit. "Would you like a sandwich?" I asked gently.

Ivan's gaze traveled from the tablecloth back to me. He slouched in his seat and pursed his lips in thought. "...Can you make me a waffle?" he requested sheepishly.

A smile bloomed on my lips and I nodded again. "Sure, what kind of syrup?"

I realized once my question had come out, that by now Ivan's mental capacity had reached its limit, and I had crippled his sluggish mind with too many of my inquiries. His eyes were liquid like a cow's as he blinked at me. I was about to retract my statement when he finally spoke. "Raspberry, please."

I quickly got over my surprise and gave him a friendly little giggle. "No problem."

Relief washed over his features and he slumped over the table, burying his face into his arms. I stood in the doorway for a moment or two to make sure he didn't move, and headed towards the kitchen.

I clicked on the light and waited for it flicker to life above my head. By the sink sat our waffle iron, covered in various shades of beige and brown. Another smile came to my face as I remembered that morning. Ivan and I had gotten into another cooking fight, and we'd ended up covered in all sorts of batters. It took a lot, but we were able to finish the heap of pancakes and waffles we'd made, just the two of us. Although now, I sort of regretted leaving the dishes for the next day.

An idea popped into my head and I strode over to the fridge. We still had some frozen waffles left over from when Alfred had payed us a visit. Perhaps in his drunken state, Ivan wouldn't notice. It would definitely work to soak up some of the alcohol in his tummy.

I found the box hidden beneath a mountain of frozen vegetables and pulled it free. The product advertised on the side was an unearthly yellow, but for now it would have to do.

Once I surveyed the instructions printed on the side, I walked over to the adjacent counter and popped two of them into the toaster.

I poked my head into the dining room real quick to make sure Ivan was still behaving.

The large man was still in the same position I'd left him in, and under further investigation, I realized that he had indeed fallen asleep. I hummed and lovingly rubbed his head. Sometimes Ivan would remind me of a little kid. When he'd get all tuckered out, he fell asleep wherever he was.

As I looked him over, I was glad to find no bruises or cuts. Ivan must have stopped for a drink or two on his way home to relieve himself of work related stress. This was one of the better nights.

The toaster popped in the other room, and I turned to go leave.

"I love you..." a soft murmur rumbled from the table.

I turned around half way through the door, my eyebrows raised. For a moment I thought that I'd been hearing things, but then I realized that Ivan had woken up. He lifted his head just enough for his eyes to peek out at me.

His words warmed me, and I smiled. "I love you too. Your waffles are done."

He lowered his head back down and I left to go retrieve his food. I reached up into the top cabinet and pulled out a plate and placed his waffles in the center. Although they didn't entirely _look_ like waffles, they still held about the same consistency.

I grabbed the bottle of raspberry syrup from the fridge and returned to the dining room.

At the scent of food, he immediately arose. His movements weren't very fast, but he acted like a hungry animal. I set the plate down in front of him and pulled out a chair to his left.

He reached out and poured himself a generous amount of syrup before digging in. I propped my head up on my elbow and watched. My eyes kept drifting out of focus, and I yawned.

Ivan didn't seem to notice the mockery waffles, and chewed happily.

I blinked a few times to wake myself up and turned to him. "Why are you home so late, Ivan? It's two in the morning and you can barely walk around on your own."

He paused in his eating and glanced up towards me. I could see a flash of guilt as he closed his mouth and set his fork down. His face was claylike as he stared at me, his expression almost quizzical. "Is it really that late?" he asked.

"Yea, and I had dinner alone again tonight. What's the big deal, Ivan?"

He frowned and his gaze flicked down to his plate. It was like watching a sad puppy. "Work was hard today..." he murmured in defeat.

I raised a brow. "And you went to the bar again?"

His frown deepened and his expression darkened. "Da..."

I sighed heavily and shook my head. "Drinking won't help you, dear. If you have a hard day, please come home. I worry for you when I don't see your car pull in."

Ivan avoided my gaze, "I know..."

I frowned and reached out to rub his arm. "I worry about you a lot, Ivan. You're supposed to be my husband, I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Another murmur and I leaned in to give him a kiss on the forehead. "You're so sweet, I don't want you to get into any more fights. It's dangerous."

Ivan glanced up with a guilty look. "I know how much it makes you upset."

I stood and wrapped my arms around him. "Because I love you, Ivan. I don't want you to get hurt."

He leaned his head against my tricep and reached up to rub my arm. "I love you too."

I took a deep breath in and set my chin on his head, taking in his scent. "Please no more drinking," I whispered.

He held my arm and squeezed it. "Okay."

 **Notes:**

* * *

This is the first chapter in a (hopefully) long series, in which I aquire quotes from prompt blogs on tumblr and generators and turn them into short stories. This chapter's quote was taken from a generator site in which I would like to say right here that I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY INTERPRETATION and I appreciate what they did!

I hope that I can also get a few more from people if anyone would like to submit some! Any kid of prompts or other would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

I wrote this a while ago in response to a request by a fellow tumblr user, and I thought that with its length, that it would fit well in this little archive of shorts. The prompt was to have a demon king Ivan romancing the human Matthew. Please enjoy~

* * *

A pair of amethyst eyes flickered in the darkness with two sharp, cat-like, pupils penetrating the centers. The pale face of the moon shone through the bedroom window, illuminating the surrounding area with an enchanting blue. The towering frame of an unearthly being stood in the center, their tall bat-like wings slowly dispersing into dark embers.

Ivan stood silently as he watched the sheets lining the bed before him rise and fall in a rhythmic motion. His features illuminated in the moonlight were stoic and expressionless. He was intrigued by the small creature lying several feet away. Humans weren't anything new. Of course he knew all there was to know about them and their sinful tendencies, but this… this one was different somehow.

Ivan stepped closer, the carpet flooring hissing with dancing blue flames and scorch-marks. He tilted his head and took a deep breath. His pupils twitched as the gentle aroma of cinnamon and a dash of cologne met his nostrils. It was peculiar how the two completely different scents mingled perfectly to create heavenly harmony. They were a vast contrast from the usual sting of iron and blood; it was almost foreign to him.

He searched the sleeping human's face, admiring their unique features individually. Together, his heart-shaped face, dusted freckles, and soft edges made the face of a young man. It was bordered with tussled curls of honey, which extended a few centimeters passed his nape. Ivan searched for the words to describe this human, something different than 'pitiful' or 'pig-like'. As he stared unwavering at the young man, a word seared his mind. Angelic. It almost burned just hearing the word echo in his skull. Such creatures shouldn't exist amongst the humans. What was one doing here now?

Ivan narrowed his eyes and reached out to touch the young angel's face, his other hand tensed with razor-sharp claws ready to rend flesh the minute he was threatened. With his knuckle, he rubbed their dappled cheek, surprised by the softness. This couldn't be an angel, no, his skin wasn't burning by the mere touch. If this man really was a holy being, he would have awoken by now.

This only kindled his interest more. Ivan ran his hand up to entrap his claws in their messy blonde hair. A single strand extended out from his roots, curling into a hoop. Ivan removed his hand and ran it lower down the mortal's back, feeling for any abnormalities. No wings.

Their small frame shivered from his touch, and he returned his claws to himself. "You are an odd one… ангел."

Matthew yawned as he descended his stairs, rubbing his bleary eyes. The doorbell rang again, a sharp note that penetrated his ears. "I'm coming!" He shouted, although his voice wasn't very loud.

As he came up to the door, the ringing had subsided, and silence was once again dominant in his home. He unlocked the door and turned the knob. "Yes?" The greeting was half-hearted as it escaped his lips. It was definitely too early for guests, even for him.

To his surprise, no one stood on the other side to return the greeting. He blinked several times and glanced around for the mysterious bell-ringer. "Hmm?" His eyebrows popped up as his gaze landed on a bundle of flowers placed on his doorstep with the gentlest of care. He bent down and retrieved the flowers, inspecting their petals. They were roses, and fresh too, water droplets still clung to the inside. Matthew raised a questioning brow as he turned the bundle of roses over and over, eyeing the odd singe marks lining their stems. _How peculiar…_

"You told me that humans share flowers as a sign of attraction," a dark voice murmured from the trees high above. Ivan crouched on a particularly thick branch, his dagger-edged tail lashing in agitation.

The demon positioned on the tree adjacent from his own leaned against the bark with their arms crossed. "Hey, I'm not an expert on humans! Shouldn't you know more than me? You _are_ my king after all."

Ivan gritted his teeth as he watched the human below, his eyes glowing with frustration. "I summoned you for your help, not your sharp tongue! What else do humans enjoy, Gilbert? Make it quick or I'll have to send you back to the _dark zone_ again."

The albino demon visibly shivered, seeming stricken by the threat. "Eh… well I guess they like a little poetry… but it's been a while since I've come back to earth, and you know how fast humans change. Who knows? Maybe they enjoy-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the larger demon dove down from his perch and plummeted to the ground below. Gilbert's eyes stretched wide and he reached out in vain. "Wait! I'm not sure that's such a good idea!"

Ivan quickly dispersed his wings into ash and landed with a thud in the cover of the brush a few feet away from Matthew. The few ashes left behind fluttered down onto his shoulders, and he quickly brushed himself off. His eyes ran over his attire and he quickly threw off his coat. It dissipated into flames as well, and Ivan finally felt himself ready to approach the man.

"Uh… wh-who's there?" the blonde called uneasily from his place a few paces from the door.

Ivan emerged from the bushes and cleared his throat. "I'm terribly sorry to intrude, but I happened to notice those beautiful flowers you're holding." He pointed a claw at the bundle held in the other male's arms.

Matthew's face paled as he beheld the tall being looming towards him. His eyes were but thin slits, like some sort of hellish reptile, and poking through his ashen blonde hair were two colossal ram horns. They shone like obsidian in the weak morning light, sharpened and smooth at the points. His voice, oh his voice. It was deep and rumbling, teasing almost.

They stopped within inches of him, staring down with penetrating amethyst orbs. An indescribable chill of heat radiated off of him in waves. "You smell like an angel's breath, young one. Where did you purchase that cologne?"

Matthew began to shake under the pressure. _Was that a purr!?_ "Uhh… I-I… Thank… You?"

A large smile spread across Ivan's lips, revealing two small fangs and a mouth full of curved white teeth. "I watched whilst you were slumbering last night, and as I admired the light playing off your beautiful blond hair, you reminded me of an ethereal being from the heavens." Mathew let out a squeak as the tall man took a tuft of his hair into his alarmingly sharp fingers. "You know, all demons were once fallen angels…"

"Y-you watched me… sleeping?" Matthew's face burned up and his heart kicked.

Ivan's tail swished around behind himself with pleasure. The human's embarrassment amused him. He tried to think of the common human pick up lines he'd heard before, now that he had the young one within his grasp. "Do you have a bandage? Because I harmed myself falling from grace for you."

Gilbert slapped his forehead and turned away. "Oh god, I can't watch this. He's going to blow up when this doesn't work."

Matthew's shaking began to dull and he lifted a confused brow. "W-what?"

Ivan's smile disappeared as he was stricken by Matthew's question. "Um…" He hesitated, rummaging though his mind for more phrases. "If being as beautiful as you were a mortal sin, you'd be damned for eternity." Ivan gave him another charming look, masking the hint of anxiousness that had entered his reptilian eyes.

The human's cheeks rapidly filled with flush. "Are you trying to… hit on me?"

Ivan felt his face heat up like hell-fire as he struggled to think of something more; he was losing him. "I… uh… you… Your eyes are as… n-no your skin is so…"

"Oh no." Matthew looked concerned for him now.

Ivan felt flecks of sweat begin to form around his hairline, before quickly becoming steam. "If you were half as-"

Matthew leaned up and placed a sweet peck on his cheek. "You can stop now. I'm not sure why you dressed like that to confront me, but I think it's very cute. You're very sweet."

A little hiss of smoke floated up from the contact and Ivan's expression was dumbfounded.

The Canadian giggled. "I assume these flowers are yours too, right?"

Ivan blinked several times before recollecting himself. "Uh…" He cleared his throat. "Da, they are. You can keep them. They are an object of my affections."

Matthew smiled wide and patted Ivan's cheek fondly. "You're funny, what's your name demon guy?"

Ivan straightened up with a proud smirk, puffing out his broad chest. "My name is Ivan of the Crimson Council, the king and ruler of the Demonic Circle." He shrunk his head into his scarf and glanced away bashfully. "But, you may call me what you like."

Matthew's eyebrows stitched together with discomfort. "You don't have to stay in character, I enjoyed your biblical puns and all, but it's… it's a little weird…"

Ivan mouth opened a bit and he gave him confused look. "'In _character'_?"

Matthew forced a laugh. "Alright, now, that's enough. Take off that silly outfit." He reached up on the tips of his toes to tug on the tall obsidian horns.

Ivan's winced as Matthew pulled them every which way in an effort to remove them. "What are you doing? Ouch!"

Matthew stopped as Ivan's piercing gaze narrowed and he shakily retracted his hands. "Wh-wha…"

"Please don't tug on my horns, I know you are cute and all, but do not test me." In contrast with his threatening words, his face was alight with a fanged smile, an almost… unsettling one at that.

Matthew took a step back, dropping his roses back onto the ground. "What do you want from me!? Are you here to kill me!?" His voice was shrill and terrified.

"Quite the opposite, little one." Ivan advanced for every step he took backwards, keeping the same distance between them. "I would like to engage in a romantic relationship with you."

Matthew almost tripped as he reached the door to his house and swiftly threw himself inside. "I-I'm sorry! I think we should see other people!" He slammed the door shut in Ivan's face and the demon was forced to draw back to avoid getting caught. His eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the pale door. They flicked over towards the window as the shades were drawn shut, and his shoulders slouched. A frown crept onto his face as he stood there, slowly registering what had happened.

"Please come out! I did not wish to scare you!" He knocked on the door, creating black knuckle marks.

"Please go away!" A little voice came from inside, muffled by the door separating them.

Ivan was silent as he slowly lowered down onto his bottom. He sat down on the welcome mat and drew his legs to his chest. His tail snaked around to wrap around them and he waited with a sad expression. He'd never known rejection before.

The day progressed and he kept himself busy with the little insects that crawled along the doorstep, leaving little burn marks wherever he caught them.

It was almost dusk when the door finally opened again. Ivan was toying with a little blue flame in his palm, his eyes half-closed in boredom. When he heard the sound of the doorknob turning, he glanced up.

The door opened only a crack, then slowly creaked a little farther. "You're still here," the soft spoken man murmured.

Ivan glanced back down at the ants he'd been burning, not quite sure what to say. Sure, he had demon stuff to do right now, but he wanted to see Matthew some more.

Matthew was hesitant for a moment, before stepping out and lowering himself down to sit beside the demon. He rested on his knees and stared down at the little black markings littering the gray stone. "Did you really mean all of that?" he asked.

Ivan was quiet for a moment, before nodding his head.

Matthew's cheeks were a dull pink. "Well I thought it was very good for a hellish creature such as yourself."

Ivan was surprised by the complement, forcing him to glance up. "Really?"

The blonde smiled at his enthusiasm. "It was pretty cheesy, but I like cheesy stuff. If you really want, maybe you could keep trying?" He gave a devilish grin of his own. "Who knows, maybe your little devil tricks will work, eh?"

Ivan's face lit up and he smiled wide. "Then I will keep trying!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

* * *

As per request by the lovely user _Jordan Banana Phant,_ I've brought you a Zombie Apocalypse AU. (Sorry this is a bit late! I've been swamped with writing business *-*)

Enjoy!

* * *

Ivan sat across from Matthew with a thin glass bottle between his legs. He sat sprawled out, with his back resting against the counter behind him.

Occasionally, he would take a sip of his flattened soda, and begin conversation with his lover. Matthew was a good listener. He kept completely silent as he lied curled up with their horde of blankets. His expression was one of peace as he slept.

Outside, the morning light poured in through the windows of their settlement, illuminating their world in bright shades of gold.

Matthew enjoyed sleeping in, and Ivan would allow him his rest without protest. It wasn't often that they caught sleep out in the unfamiliar world, so any time they were spared a wink or two, the other would allow them to rest for as long as possible.

Ivan stood and rested his bottle at his lover's side as an offering for him to drink when he arose, and continued outside.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air and released it in a heavy sigh. Today he felt especially unmotivated.

Ivan thought he'd hang around the gas station while Matthew snoozed. There was no need for him to go out and gather today. It was best for the both of them too, and it offered him the peace of mind that he so desperately needed in these rough times. As long as Matthew was within his sights, and he was safe, Ivan was content.

For the day, Ivan would generally do his roundabout across the boundary of their land, sometimes venturing out down their road to see the forest and then back. Days such as these helped to loosen him up a little. It had just been recent that he and Matthew had run into some other survivors, which proved to be... unfriendly.

Ivan protected Matthew tooth and nail, even if it meant he had to bash in a man's skull. It made him tense, and knotted up his muscles for the weeks following. One of the bandits had taken a portion of their stock, which Ivan couldn't help. It was enough to open his eyes for a while, and remind him to keep on his toes. Their resources were precious, and highly sought after. A gas station like the one they'd taken shelter in was like an oasis to empty bellies and bloodthirsty packs.

After they'd left and all of the dust had cleared, Ivan's worried lengthened. Matthew had fallen mysteriously ill.

Fortunately for them, he was armed with an array of medications he'd picked up from his sisters' home, and several of the places the two had stopped at before settling. He would be prepared for such a situation, and for several seasons to come.

Matthew caressed his cheeks and spoke in hushed French, while Ivan tended to him.

Recently, Matthew's condition had gotten better, and about a week before to date, he'd been walking again. That was always a good sign.

Ivan continued his quiet patrol, his head stuffed with many happy memories. For the first time in quite a while, he smiled.

When he returned, Ivan found Matthew still fast asleep behind the counter, so, with his final hours of daylight, he hung around the store. He selected himself a snack from the torn aisles of junkfoods and watched over Matthew.

Ivan would stand guard for the night as well, and protect their small settlement. It wasn't unusual to encounter a few stragglers here and there after the sun set, if living or other.

It didn't bother Ivan as much as he'd thought it might. Through the comfort of having his companion at his side, and also his ability to numb himself from reality, Ivan would even dare say that this dystopian world wasn't so bad.

The dead were monstrous, definitely, but they seemed to have become nothing more than that to Ivan. Dead.

Of course his failure to be swayed by such atrocities rooted from the very beginning of this whole endeavor.

...

Matthew and Ivan had been visiting Ivan's sisters for the holidays, when Irunya noticed the headlines on the news. They were calling for a global emergency, after a mishap in New York city where police had shot a suspect, and then crowds had watched on in horror as the man, after having died, stood upright again. Several more accounts came flooding in, and everyone was advised to stay in their homes and cut off all communication.

At first Ivan had assured them that it was a practical joke that the American news told every now and then, and that they had no reason to be alarmed. He believed it too, until the fall came.

Like a tide of flesh and rot, the dead crashed through the windows of their small home. Ivan's first instinct was to protect the ones he loved, and he'd grabbed the nearest weapon to defend his sisters and Matthew. For the most part, he'd been successful... Until his youngest sister, Natalya, was bitten.

Ivan was forced to watch as the disease seized control of her body and her nervous system. It took her looks, and then it took her life, only to restore it within the following twelve hours.

Again, he was forced to protect the ones he loved.

They buried her in the backyard the next day.

Ivan still couldn't believe what was happening to the world. He didn't like how it made Matthew. It made him reclusive, and unwilling to share his feelings.

Ivan himself, felt like a murderer, and gave in to his own doubts.

Irunya was the next to go, but only because they had dared make their way out of their little country home.

Sixty days into the beginning of the end, and Ivan had already lost both of his sisters. They had been the dearest things to him in the entire world.

But now, he should be thankful. Matthew and him had survived two whole years since then. They now had plenty of food in their small section of the world.

Ivan rested himself down onto the ground and rummaged through his pocket for a moment.

A pack of cigarettes and a heavy metal lighter resided in either pocket.

Ivan had recently found himself falling back into his habit of smoking. He knew that it would do him no good, especially in a world where nutrition and health were the two major killers, aside from bullets and the dead. Matthew tried to get him to stop, but found it difficult when they had taken shelter in a gas station filled to the brim with cheep smokes.

Ivan leaned back onto one of the gas pumps and gazed up at the sky.

The stars were beautiful tonight, he observed.

At one time, he may have known what each constellation was, and what mythology was tied with it. Now, they had become a swirling mass of the unknown, staring down onto the dying world with cold indifference. The sky was a void which clung loosely to each speck of white, almost as if they could fall down and crush him at any moment.

He relished in tempting fate.

Ivan lit his cigarette and brought it up to his lips to take a big puff. He held his breath for a moment, allowing the chemicals to absorb into his bloodstream, before releasing it in a heavy grey cloud.

He could die at any moment. If by mistake, he was to drop his cigarette and it was to ignite the pump, he would go up in an enormous blaze. From his spot in the store, Matthew could watch as he was engulfed in flames, powerless against the tide of death.

But Ivan did not want to cause such pain for his lover, even if release was tempting.

He was here for Matthew, and _only_ for Matthew.

If it had been Matthew who'd died in the recent autumn instead of the robbers, Ivan would have gladly set himself ablaze. But he knew Matthew's eyes were on him now, making sure he didn't tempt anything stupid.

Quite fed up, Ivan stood and flicked his cigarette onto the concrete a safe distance away. He stomped the orange embers as to prevent his demise, and turned back to the store entrance. A sigh broke from his lips and he pocketed his lighter.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, Matvey," he whispered, making his way over to the back of the counter.

His eyes were soft, and his expression calmed from its usual stone-like figure. Ivan knelt down beside his lover and petted his wavy golden locks. "But I will let you sleep for now."

His eyes turned to the window above them, gazing past all of the advertisements and signs strewn about it's surface. A frown tugged on his lips as he glanced back down to his beloved. He tucked in his blanket beneath his limbs and shook his head. "Well... they aren't that impressive... They could never be as beautiful as you, ...da?" Ivan smiled weakly, half expecting the little blonde to jolt awake with a comment of his own.

Matthew did not move. His skin was pale and dry, giving the illusion of him being much smaller than he actually was. His eyes sunk into their sockets, and his lips were grey with the absence of blood.

Ivan knew it, deep inside-somewhere where his emotions had once resided-that Matthew would never wake up.

His heart couldn't take it.

So, he just waited in silent denial, for an answer which would never come.

"I love you, Matvey," Ivan murmured. "We can do this together. You and me."

 **Notes:**

* * *

*sweats loudly*

Next chapter will be coming sometime soon!


End file.
